BrainPOP: The Violent Tornado
Disclaimer Before I start this story, I want to start by telling you that this is not supposed to be a Trollpasta, nor is it supposed to be a ripoff of another creepypasta or any other bullshit that this wiki doesn't allow. It was originally on the Creepypasta Fanon Wiki. It's recommended that you read it here. Otherwise, you could be confused with this. Story Some of you may have heard of BrainPOP. It's a learning website that has animated videos on a certain subject or topic, games, quizzes, and more. The two characters in BrainPOP are Tim (a teen) and Moby (a robot). We watch it a lot in Summer school, and everyone seemed to enjoy it, especially me….until that one day, everything changed. It happened last year at Summer school. The teacher said we weren’t going to watch BrainPOP today. She didn’t say why, but I could see it in her face. Her face was white like snow, her eyes looked like they were about to fall out of her head, and her lips were dry. She barely spoke and never looked at her laptop or anything. I knew something was wrong. When I got home, I turned on my computer and went on BrainPOP.com. I saw that the Movie of the Day was called “Tornadoes” and it only had one thumbnail, which was weird because all BrainPOP movie thumbnails were slideshows of pictures. The thumbnail was a black and white picture of Moby running from a tornado in the background. I clicked on the video to watch it. Suddenly, the power to my house went out. Which was weird, because today was a nice sunny day. When the power came back on, a video file appeared on my laptop titled "Tornadoes.avi". I realized it was the same BrainPOP Movie fo the Day, how did it get on my laptop? The video opened automatically. Instead of "The Mysteries of Life With Tim and Moby", it was titled "The Mysteries of Death With" along with a dot so it could fill in something. In the background, I saw a real life apartment building. Parts of it were breaking off and flying offscreen. I could also hear an alarm blaring and thunder in the background. It then showed Tim and Moby sitting on a bay window. Through the window, I could see leaves and other things blowing through the air. “It’s a very windy day today” said Tim “A little….TOO windy”. Moby began pointing to something through the window, beeping (if you didn’t know, this is how he talks). “What is it, Moby?” Tim asks. Moby kept pointing, shaking his hand up and down. It then showed a scene of a tornado swallowing cars and buildings it came across. “It’s a tornado!” yelled Tim. Moby then shows Tim a note. It read: “Dear Tim and Moby, WhAt ArE tOrNaDoEs? Signed U. GONA DIE” Very odd. Anyway, Tim began speaking about tornadoes and how they form. I’m not going to explain about it though. However, right in the middle of explaining, the bay window shattered and pieces of glass flew everywhere. Things in the room that Tim and Moby were in were starting to get sucked out. "Come on, Moby!" said Tim "We gotta get to the basement!". They both ran down the stairs and more things were flying around them and parts of the walls were breaking off. Annie, the little girl from BrainPOP Jr, arrived and said "Tim, Moby, follow me!". They all ran out into the street as the tornado chased them. Annie began to fly. "TIM! MOBY! HELP ME!" she screamed as she flew back into the tornado. "ANNIE!" screamed Tim. Moby began to disintegrate, his pieces flying into the tornado. "MOBY!" screamed Tim. Tim started to fly. He tried holding onto a lamppost, but it was too wet. His fingers slipped and the tornado engulfed him. A timecard appeared, which read "Three Days Later" and it was spoken by the French narrator from Spongebob Squarepants. It then cut to a big pile of rubble. At the top of the pile, you could clearly see Tim and Annie's decayed corpses. Their intestines were hanging out of their stomachs, some of their arms and legs were missing, there were jagged cuts all over their bodies, their eyes were gouged out, and there was blood all around them. Moby's severed and mangled head was lying next to them, which was leaking with black oil. After that, the video closed itself. Summer school ended early because of this. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Not a Trollpasta Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless